Vokaalretsital 3
L 19.7.2014 kell 20 Pärnu Eliisabeti kirik Kava Alban Berg (1885-1935) :7 frühe Lieder / Seitse varast laulu (18’) ::1. Nacht / Öö ::2. Schilflied / Pilliroolaul ::3. Die Nachtigall / Ööbik ::4. Traumgekrönt / Unes kroonitud ::5. Im Zimmer / Toas ::6. Liebesode / Ood armastusele ::7. Sommertage / Suvepäevad Erich Korngold (1897-1957) :3 Lieder op 22 / Kolm laulu op 22 (1928-1929) (8’) ::1. Mit dir zu schweigen / Sinuga koos vaikida ::2. Was du mir bist? / Mis sa minu jaoks oled? ::3. Welt ist stille eingeschlafen / Maailm on vaikselt magama jäänud (pühendatud emale, 1928-1929) :Marietta laul ooperist Die tote Stadt / Surnud linn op 12 (1920) (6’) Samuel Barber (1910-1981) :Hermit songs / Eraku laulud iiri munkade ja õpetlaste 8.-13. saj. anonüümsetele poeemidele (1953) (18’) ::1. At St Patrick’s Purgatory / Püha Patriku puhastustules ::2. Church Bell at Night / Kirikukell öösel ::3. St Ita’s Vision / Püha Ita nägemus ::4. The Heavenly Banquet / Taevane söömaaeg ::5. The Crucifixion / Ristilöömine ::6. Sea Snatch / Merest haaratud ::7. Promiscuity / Juhuslik vahekord ::8. The Monk and his Cat / Munk ja tema kass ::9. The Praises of God / Jumalakiitused ::10. The Desire for Hermitage / Igatsus erakluse järele :Katrin Targo (sopran, Austria) :Maria Bachmann (klaver) Lisalugu :Leonard Bernstein ::I hate music 6 min - encore Sopran Katrin Targo alustas viieaastaselt klaveriõpingud Ülle Sisa juhendamisel ning lõpetas Tallinna Muusikakeskkooli pianistina Lembit Orgse klaveriklassis. Otsustades seejärel laulmise kasuks, lõpetas ta ooperilauljana Eesti Muusika- ja Teatriakadeemia 2004. aastal bakalaureuse- ning 2007. aastal magistriõppes Rostislav Gurjevi lauluklassis. 2005-2006 õppis ta Viini muusika- ja esituskunstide ülikoolis Franz Lukasovsky juhendamisel. Alates 2008. aastast jätkas ta õpinguid Claudia Visca lauluklassis ning Christoph Meieri ja Reto Nickleri käe all ooperistuudios. 2012. aastal lõpetas ta Viini muusika- ja esituskunstide ülikooli magistrikraadiga. Lisaks on ta täiendanud ennast paljudel meistrikursustel (M. Acda, R. Piernay, W. Moore, B. Nikolov). Ta on Yamaha Music Foundation of Europe stipendiumikonkursi (2007) ja Mart Saare nimelise laulukonkursi (2008) võitja. 2012. aastal võitis ta kolmanda koha rahvusvahelisel Johannes Brahmsi nimelisel konkursil Austrias. Ta on Eesti Interpreetide Liidu (2009-2011) ja Eesti Kultuurkapitali stipendiaat (2005, 2009, 2010). Laulja repertuaari kuuluvad näiteks Lauretta roll Puccini ooperist Gianni Schicchi, Liù roll Puccini ooperist Turandot, Ilia roll Mozarti ooperist Idomeneo, Susanna roll Mozarti ooperist Figaro pulm, Belinda roll Purcelli ooperist Dido ja Aeneas ning Cleopatra roll Händeli ooperist Julius Caesaris. Tema tihedasse kontserdikalendrisse kuuluvad esinemised nii Eestis, Austrias kui ka mujal. 2012. aastal toimus tema debüüt rahvusooperis Estonia, 2014. aastal debüteerib ta aga Viini kontserdimajas. www.katrintargo.eu Pianist Maria Bachmann on sündinud Tartus, kus ta juba kolmeaastaselt tegi esimest tutvust klaverimänguga. Eesti Muusika- ja Teatriakadeemias õppis ta Aleksandra Juozapėnaitė-Eesmaa klaveriklassis ning jätkas õpinguid Grazi muusika ja kaunite kunstide ülikoolis W. Groppenbergeri ja G. Zelleri juhendamisel, omandades magistrikraadi kiitusega. Viini muusika- ja esituskunstide ülikoolis võttis ta osa kraadijärgsest D. Lutzi saateklassikursusest. Ta täiendas ennast ka Londonis R. Bowmani juures ja osales erinevatel meistrikursustel (V. Merzanov, V. Novikov, H. Schicker, E. Tawestjerna, R. Jansen, R. Holl, Klangforum Wien). Sügisest 2010 õpib Maria Viini muusika- ja esituskunstide ülikoolis dirigeerimist ja korrepetitsiooni M. Stringeri dirigeerimisklassis. Ta teeb koostööd instrumentalistide ja lauljatega, on kontsertmeistriks laulutundides ning ooperi- ja kooriprojektides (Young Opera Company Freiburg, Festival Kirchstätten, Neue Oper Wien), õpetab klaverit Franz Schuberti ja Richard Wagneri nimelistes konservatooriumides ning muusikakoolides Klangspiele ja Neue Musikschule Wien ning juhatab Viini evangeelse kiriku koori. Tema huvist nüüdismuusika vastu annavad tunnistust osalemine Pierre Boulezi ja Ensemble Intercontemporain´i suveprogrammis Luzerni festivalil ja kontserdid Euroopa Kunstlaulu Foorumil Berliinis. Viini suurimas draamateatris Burgtheater Wien võib teda aastast 2007 näha ja kuulda E. Jelineki etenduses Über Tiere. Kontserdireisid ja osalemine rahvusvahelistel konkurssidel nii pianisti, saatja kui ka kammermuusikuna on teda lisaks Eestile viinud peaaegu kõigisse Euroopa riikidesse.